Bae Doo Na
Profile *'Name:' 배두나 / Bae Doo Na (Bae Du Na) *'Profession:' Actress and model *'Birthdate:' 1979-Oct-11 *'Birthplace:' Seoul, South Korea *'Height:' 171cm *'Weight:' 49kg *'Star sign:' Libra *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' Father, mother, older brother and younger brother *'Talent agency:' SBD Entertainment About Bae Doo Na Bae Doo Na was born on October 11, 1979. She was the middle child in the family; she was raised in Seoul, in South Korea. While growing up, Bae Doo Na was adamant in following her mother, Kim Hwa Young, a very talented and renowned stage actress in her own right, around several theaters and rehearsal halls. As a young child she was helping her mother in memorizing her lines of dialogue. As incredible as it may seem, Bae did not feel impelled to be an actress because of this, but it certainly marked a beginning to what she would end up doing in the future. TV Shows *Kingdom (Netflix, 2019) *Matrimonial Chaos (KBS2, 2018) *Forest of Secrets (tvN, 2017) *Sense8 (Netflix, 2015) *Gloria (MBC, 2010) *God of Study (KBS2, 2010) *How to Meet a Perfect Neighbor (SBS, 2007) *Someday (OCN, 2006) *Beating Heart (MBC, 2005) *Rosemary (KBS2, 2003) *Country Princess (MBC, 2003) *Mothers and Sisters (MBC, 2000) *I Want To Keep Seeing You (SBS, 2000) *Look Back in Anger (KBS2, 2000) *RNA (KBS2, 2000) *Love Story - Miss Hip-hop and Mr. Rock (SBS, 2000) *School (KBS2, 1999) *Ad Madness (KBS2, 1999) *Angel's Kiss (KBS2, 1998) TV Show Theme Songs *''Ready To Fly'' (feat. Jung Yae Yun (정재윤) - Gloria OST (2010) *''I'm A Fool'' - Gloria OST (2010) *''Gloria (Club Version)'' - Gloria OST (2010) Movies *The Romantic (2018) *Drug King (2018) *Chang-ok's Letter (2017) *The Tunnel (2016) *Jupiter Ascending (2015) *A Girl at My Door (2014) *As One (2012) *Doomsday Book (2012) *Cloud Atlas (2012) *Kuuki Ningyo 空気人形 (2009) *The Host (2006) *Tea Date (2005) *Linda Linda Linda (2005) *Spring Bears Love (2003) *Tube (2003) *Saving My Hubby (2002) *Sympathy for Mr. Vengeance (2002) *Take Care of My Cat (2001) *Plum Blossom (2000) *Barking Dogs Never Bite (2000) *Ring Virus (1999) Movie Theme Songs *''Linda Linda'' - Linda Linda Linda OST (2005) *''My Right Hand'' - Linda Linda Linda OST (2005) *''Never Ending Song'' - Linda Linda Linda OST (2005) Theater *The Visit (2008) *Sunday Seoul (2004) *Robert Zucco (2002) Endorsements *Jack&Jill Urban Farm Campaign *Aladdin Bookstore *Suntory I love vegi *Make Up For Ever *Eryn Brinie *2008 Kia Sportage *LG PixDix *Tomato Savings Bank - Let's Love *KT Nespot *Ssamzie *Whisper P&G *Crencia *G-Rush *Korea Association of Information & Telecommunication *Donga Otsuka DemiSoda *Migliore *Binggrae 하트유, 하트유 Cool, Power Cap, Chew-ets *Lykea Cosmetics *TM21 *COOLDOG, 꾸띠, i.n.v.u. catalogs Radio Programs *Radio TenTen Club (SBS, 1999) Music Video Appearances *"The Coldness" - Jung In (정인), Yun Jong Shin with Jin Sun Kyu (2017) *"Flower Power" - DEAN, KOLON SPORT (2017) *"Temperature of Separation" - Yun Jong Shin feat. Yoo Hee Yeol (유희열) (2010) *"Confession" - Hot Potato (뜨거운 감자) (2010) *"Seesaw" - Hot Potato (뜨거운 감자) (2010) *"冷たい雨 (Cold Rain)" - Every Little Thing with Kora Kengo (2009) *"Every Time I Look at You" - Kang Kyoon Sung (2007) *"단 (Only)" - Kin Don Kyu (김돈규) (2000) *"Party Time" - Ray Jay (2000) *"You" - Fish (2000) *"Ageujak" - Taesaja (태사자) (1998) Books *'2008:' Doona's London Play - Taste Factory *'2007:' Doona's Tokyo Play - Taste Factory *'2006:' Doona's Seoul Play - Taste Factory Recognitions *'2018 32nd KBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award with Cha Tae Hyun (Matrimonial Chaos) *'2016 37th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Popular Star Award (The Tunnel) *'2015 9th Asian Film Awards:' Best Actress (A Girl at My Door) *'2015 20th Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Best Actress (A Girl at My Door) *'2014 30th Golden Rooster and Hundred Flowers Awards:' Best Actress in a Foreign Film (A Girl at My Door) *'2010 23rd Takasaki Film Festival:' Best Actress (Air Doll) *'2010 19th Tokyo Sports Film Awards:' Best Actress (Air Doll) *'2009 9th Director's Cut Awards:' Best Actress (The Host) *'2002 3rd Busan Film Critics Awards:' Best Actress (Take Care of my Cat *'2002 38th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best Actress (film) (Take Care of my Cat) *'2001 2nd Women in Film Korea Awards:' Best Actress (Take Care of my Cat) *'2001 9th Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Best Actress (Take Care of my Cat) *'2001 21st Korean Association of Film Critics Awards:' Best Actress (Take Care of my Cat) *'2000 KBS Drama Awards:' Most Popular Actress (RNA) *'2000 21st Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Best New Actress (Barking Dogs Never Bite) *'2000 3rd Director's Cut Awards:' Best New Actress (Plum Blossom) *'1999 KBS Drama Awards:' Best New Actress (School, Ad Madness) Trivia *'Education:' Hanyang University *'Languages:' Korean, English and Japanese *'Hobbies:' Photography. *According to Arirang-TV, she is the first Korean actress to play the female lead in a Japanese movie. *On May 20, 2014, her relationship with Jim Sturgess, her co-star in Cloud Atlas, was confirmed. In March 2015 it was confirmed that after two years of dating, the couple separated. External Links *Official site *Agency profile *IMDb *English Wikipedia Category:KActress